The Cullens Meet A Wizard
by cinesixteen
Summary: The Cullens move into, Juneau.  A different place, completely new.  They meet real wizards in the school.  Will they hate them or think they're cool?  The Volturi gets involved.  Are they the same or have they evolved?  Read on to find out. :
1. Juneau, here we come!

**A/N: This story takes place 40 years after Breaking Dawn. It centers more on the werewolves and Wizards rather than the Vampires. Jacob-Leah-Seth-centric.**

**Jacob's POV**

I opened my eyes to Nessie shouting at me. "Wake up, Jakey! We're here!" she pulled at my arm. I stretched out on the luxurious first class seats. I was definitely not used to this. I wanted to run, but it would've taken at least a couple of days and I didn't want to leave my Nessie alone that long. I smiled at her. "Juneau, here we come!" I said rather unenthusiastically. Carlisle was there waiting with Edward's Volvo. They all moved here 10 years before me, Nessie, Bella and Edward did. Carlisle could't pass up as a seventy year old. Good thing here was that Carlisle and Esme started out as high school students. Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie moved away to some city in Europe, but are now back as Carlisle and Esme's orphan children. So are Edward, Bella and Nessie. So am I. Alice has, apparently, filled our closets with clothes we'll rarely wear. Hurrah! I sighed. This wasn't the lifestyle for me. But I guess I'll be fine as long as I have Nessie with me. Besides, I couldn't stay in Forks anymore. Too many bad memories. I can remember every piercing detail of my father's death. All from that smile when I arrived, special exception from Sam's pack they called me personally, to his last words "I love you, son. I always have, always will", to his last exhale of breath as he closed his eyes forever. I can still remember Rachel and Rebecca crying and crying from his last breath to the funeral. But I held it in. Of course Nessie found a way to bring it all out. I cried for the first time for my father that night. I wasn't the only one who lost someone, of course. Seth and Leah saw Sue die. I hardly phased that week of the funeral. Their thoughts were too depressing. And Bella, she lost her parents too. Charlie and Renee's deaths were something that shook the Cullen household from its hinges. But, enough about death. It's a beautiful, not so sunny day in Juneau, Alaska. We have a fresh start. And by start I mean school starts tomorrow. Yipee!

**The Next Day**

Well, I endured an entire day of school. I was waiting for something interesting to happen when I heard Edward saying something to Bella. "Did you notice that one girl? The one that smelled….not human? I couldn't hear her thoughts." Edward said.

"Woah! Hold on, bloodsucker. You mean there's another vampire at school?" I asked.

"Don't push it, mongrel. And, no, she didn't smell human, but she didn't smell like a vampire either. I am not familiar with her scent." He said. I was on first name basis already with Edward but, the thought of another leech, possibly a human eating leech resurfaced my anger toward bloodsuckers.

What could this girl be?

I made sure to pay attention to the scents the next day. Once I was heading to a class alone I noticed that the smell was particularly strong in the surrounding area. And there was the source. She smelled of apples and something sweet I could not place.

"Hey there, aren't you the guy who hangs out with vampires?"

**A/N: Ooh! Cliffhanger. R & R. How is it for a first story? I'll try to post a chapter tomorrow.**


	2. Wizards silly!

**A/N: Here's the new chapter as promised. Enjoy!**

"Hey there, aren't you the guy who hangs out with vampires?" she said the last part softly as to not be overheard, her eyes sparkled with wonder. "Uh, yeah. How'd you know?" I said, stunned. "They're quite famous, you know? Even to us. Leslie Burkes. And you are?" she said cheerfully, holding out her hand. "J-Jacob Black. Us? What do you mean by _us_?" I asked, shaking her hand. "Wizards silly!" she laughed and then walked away. So this red-haired, freckly faced girl was a wizard? I watched in awe as she skipped away.

"Wizards? Curious, I've always wanted to meet one." Carlisle said much later when I told him about Leslie Burkes. His eyes were alight with something I haven't seen since he first had the chance to observe the werewolf pack. "Well, then you're in luck. There were three of them, all probably around the same age." Emmett said butting in. I remembered something, then. The table Leslie was sitting in. There were two redheads Leslie and a boy, presumably twins, and a dark haired boy they looked about 19 or 20. "I doubt that, Em. Wizards age fast, at first, then slower and slower as they grow older like Nessie. 1 year per century, in fact. I've heard a lot about them. But I've never actually met one. The Volturi used to try to recruit some but wizards, I'm guessing, shy away from power." Carlisle said staring out the window.

"Maybe we should invite them here." Jasper suggested, probably glad he could meet someone new he doesn't want to kill. Edward stared at me and shook his head in disgust when he heard that thought.

"Stop reading my mind then." I muttered.

"I think we should get to know them. It'll be a perfect chance to see them up close. Besides, we are living in the same city after all. We might as well get to know each other." Edward said, ignoring me.

"Oh, that would be wonderful! We can have actual friends in the neighborhood." Esme gushed, motherly as ever.

"So it's decided, we invite them over tomorrow." Jasper said, smiling.

**The Next Day**

It was decided that, since I was the one to talk to her, I'd be the one to invite her over. So, during biology I sat next to her instead of my usual spot beside Nessie. "Hey" I greeted her "Me and the Cullen's were wondering if you and your family would like to come and visit us. We thought maybe since we live in the same city we might as well get to know each other." I said, remembering Edward's words. "Sure, we would love to." She said enthusiastically. "Great. So when do you want to come over?" I asked. "It's a Saturday tomorrow isn't it? Yeah Saturday's good." She said. I turned to Nessie and gave her a thumbs up. "Isn't she the half-human half vampire baby?" she asked.

"Yeah"

"Then you're a werewolf?"

"Yeah"

Then I spent the entire class talking to her about the werewolf gene and imprinting. She was very curious. We went home excited and curious to learn and actually have friends we don't have to keep secrets from.


	3. Please, God let me be wrong

Alice, Rosalie and Esme had spent the entire day cooking and cleaning. I, however, was speaking with Seth as a wolf. He wanted to visit sometime this week and Leah was going to come with him. He really had no choice. His sister still didn't trust vampires or me for that matter. Leah still couldn't quit phasing since Seth still visited us and she would never let him go alone. Though, she did make do with us letting her sleep in a guest room with Seth. She had softened up that much.

_So, how are Embry and Quil? _I asked.

_Oh, you know Quil has stopped phasing. He's growing old now with Claire, Embry's well…still Embry. _Seth laughed internally.

_And Sam and the others? Still disbanded?_

_Yeah, well everyone was getting kinda old anyway and there weren't any more vamps._

_Yeah, I guess. So, anyway Friday afternoon? I'll pick you up at the airport._

_Okay._

_Try convincing your sister not to go, will you? _I asked knowing it wouldn't happen.

_Yeah, right. You know that's never gonna happen._

_I guess. I was just hoping. So, I'll see you Friday okay? I gotta go. _My thoughts strayed to the wizards.

_Woah, hold on. _Wizards?_ They exist? Man, first vampires now this. What next mermaids? _Seth laughed.

_You can meet them on Friday. I'll see you then. _I said before phasing back into a human.

"Seth's coming this weekend" Edward announced before I could even say a word. Man, that's getting to be really annoying. "Whoop-dee-doo Little Miss Sunshine's paying us a visit." Rosalie said sarcastically. "Hey, Leah can be really nice." I defended her. "What, Jasper agrees with me. She's messing him up too. Right, Jas?" she said. "Uh, I don't really want to partake in this soon-to-be-argument." Jasper said, hiding behind Alice. "She has a reason to hate us, Rose. It may be too late to change what already happened but it's never too late to make it up. Just be nice to her…..or at least ignore her." Edward said. "Edward's right Rose, you know, you and Leah really have a lot in common." Emmett teased. "We do not! Name _one_ thing we have in common." She glared at him. "Well, both of you need attitude adjustments." I snorted. Rosalie looked at me, reminding me of the phrase 'If looks could kill.' "He is kind of right, Auntie Rose. You can be a bit of a bitch sometimes. But, don't worry, I like you that way." Nessie said. Everyone stared at her. And I just couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. So did Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper and Emmett. Carlisle and Esme were fighting back ear to ear grins. "Man…..for someone…..who…doesn't…say…much….you…sure say…a lot" Emmett said while laughing. "Oh, come on this is sooo unfair! I hate you all! Especially you Emmett!" she stomped upstairs to her room. When everyone had calmed down Emmett stood up. "Well, I guess I'm on Rose duty" and he walked upstairs to Rosalie's room, still grinning. "They'll be here in an hour. Everybody get dressed. I chose all your clothes for you. _Especially you Bella_" she stressed before running up the stairs, pulling Jasper with her. "We'll I guess that's our cue." Esme shrugged and followed Alice's lead. Everyone filed up, one by one not bothering to even protest. Oh, well. Alice will be Alice.

We had to put on itchy suits that didn't feel like it fit right, even though Nessie told me over and over that it looked fine. We all came downstairs just in time for the sound of a car parking. "They're here! They're here! Quick, in position!" Alice said. "What position?" I frowned. Alice quickly pulled me to one side, straightening my suit and attempting to tame my hair before running back to her 'position.' "Esme! The door!" she said, patting her dress down. Everyone else but me, watched her, amused. Esme complied, opening the door and giving them a warm smile. "Hello" she said. "You must be the Burkes. It's nice to meet you." Carlisle greeted them, always the frontman. "It's really nice to meet you too. You're really very well known, you know?" Leslie said. "Leslie, you shouldn't do that." A woman who must've been her mom scolded her.

"I'm sorry she's a bit excited. We never stay in the same area too long. We're just new here, actually. So she never gets to keep her friends. It is honestly very nice to have people who live close to you know what you really are." She said.

"Yes, it's a nice change for us as well. My name's Carlisle, this is my wife Esme, our adoptive sons and daughters Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, Jacob and Edward and Bella. This is Edward and Bella's child from when Bella was human, Nessie." Carlisle gestured to each of us.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Leslie Burkes, this is my twin brother Lucas," she pointed to a redhead, freckly boy that looked around 20 at the most

"My mom Sage," she pointed to a pale woman with long curly red locks

"My dad Rufus" she gestured to a freckly black haired man

"And a family friend Leila Sherwood" she gestured to a pretty blonde that was really short.

After a few minutes we had learned the basics. Wizards aged fast at first then slower and slower as the years go by. Using magic tired them, potions could be made but even making them required magic the potion just made it stronger so they rarely bothered. But besides the having to move a lot, magic and ultra slow aging they were completely normal.

The days passed by, the Burkes and Leila loved to hang out with us. It came to a point that they would drive to our house after school. On Friday I went to the airport with Nessie. "Seth! Leah! How are you?" I greeted them. "Fine, the flight was fantastic." Seth said. "Ah, the joys of first class" I laughed. We drove home with me telling them how cool the Burkes were. I opened the door and once they saw us out came three separate gasps, from Edward, Seth and Leah. I knew what those gasps meant. Seth dropped their suitcases and Leah ran away to the woods. _Please, God let me be wrong._ I thought before running after her.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Yay! Don't you love cliffhangers? No? Okay. :D**


	4. He's Gone

**A/N: Okay, so I was really surprised to find out people were actually reading my crappy story so here I am updating. The chapters are going to be longer from now on, I promise. Reviews would be much appreciated. :)**

I knew what those gasps meant. Seth dropped their suitcases and Leah ran away to the woods. _Please, God let me be wrong._ I thought before running after her. I phased quickly once I reached the edge of the wood. _Oh, God I was right._ I whimpered.

_Well, gee, thanks for the sympathy._

_Sorry. Are you okay?_

_Suuuure I am. I just imprinted on a magical creature I never even knew existed and the only chance I can be with him is live close with the Cullens. And just forget about the fact that he might not like me and he might have a girlfriend because I'm not really lucky enough to be the only guy he lived with for all of his life. God, this is just like Sam and Emily again! _She howled.

_God, Leah, it's not just you. I worried about that too, everyone did. _Especially _Sam, but everything seems to work out in the end, both for you and Seth. _That did it.

_Seth? Seth imprinted, too?_

_Yeah, I thought you noticed._ I replayed the scene in my head showing the look on Seth's face.

_I guess I was too busy contemplating imprinting to notice anything. I gotta go comfort Seth._

_Relax, I'll do it. Besides you don't have any clothes. Let me get you some and you'll come back to the house and we'll sort this all out. _I tried to calm her down.

_Nice try, Jake. But fine, I'll try to be as calm as possible._ She reassured me nodding her head, telling me to go.

I rushed over to the Cullen house, getting clothes for Leah. They were talking about imprinting. Everyone was dead serious. "…and that's what happened to Nessie and Jake here." Carlisle ended. I looked at them for a second, thinking about what just happened. Leila, Lucas and Seth had smiles. I breathed a sigh of relief. I shot a curious look at Leslie who beamed, happy for Seth and Leila who were now huddled in a corner, talking. I ran back to the woods giving her, her clothes. "Seth, Leila and Lucas are beaming. Lucas likes you, Leah." I said while I looked away to let her change. "He does?" she asked, sounding like a little kid. "Yeah, he was grinning from ear to ear." I assured her. "Quick, quick let's go!" she said, it was the most enthusiastic I've ever heard her. We entered the house and Leah ran quickly to Lucas. "So, you know what happened?" she asked.

"Yeah I did"

"And you're smiling?"

"I think you're….gorgeous. I was confused at first, I wanted to you but then, you ran away."

"I was scared and shocked. What if you could never like me? Believe me it's not the first time that happened." She rolled her eyes, for the first time shrugging the issue off.

"I would never believe that."

I looked back at Seth and Leila and the Cullens and last at my Nessie. Everyone was happy. This could actually work out. I smiled. This was perfect.

**In Italy, 1 month later Alec's POV**

I watched as the shadows drew closer and closer. It was a man and a woman. Husband and wife by the way she was clutching his arm. They smelled like…..wizards? The woman was sobbing. "Ah, Carmen and Stefan Sherwood, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Aro said. "Our daughter, Aro. Our daughter. She's fallen in love with a werewolf!" Stefan Woods said. I saw the shock immediately in Aro's face. "The Cullens again, they're trying to overpower us. I knew it." He muttered. "E-excuse me?" Stefan asked. "The Cullens they're using your daughter to overpower us. She's currently with the Burkes, I believe?" Aro asked. "Y-yes." Stefan said. "And, you're sure you want to do this?" Aro asked. "Anything, Aro, Anything. We just want our daughter back." Carmen spoke for once. "And to prevent the Cullens from overpowering us, of course." Aro said, nodding to himself. I bit back a snide comment. There was no way I would be able to get away with saying that Aro was paranoid or just finding a reason to murder the Cullens. Man, I think Chelsea's not doing her job right. She's been careless ever since she felt powerless over not being able to use her powers on the Cullens. How selfish of her, it wasn't just her who felt powerless after all. I was the one Jane took out all her anger on. I was writhing for what felt like forever before Jane remembered that I was her brother and she promised not to hurt me anymore. I wouldn't blame her of course; I was pretty shook up, too. We all were. "Alright, you'll stay here for the meantime. Alec, Jane lead them to their rooms." He said. "Yes, master." We said as we walked away.

It had been a week since the Sherwood's asked for help. We had been traveling for 2 days. And here we were, just far enough from the Cullen residence for them not to smell us. The Wood's served as distractions. Issuing a spell to make Renesme thirsty, telling Jacob they needed to talk him. Just so she would go hunting alone. And sure enough, there she was. Stopping just a few feet from where we were hiding. I used my power to leave her defenseless. "That was easy. Well done brother. " Jane laughed. We were just about to go when we smelled the mother vampire come closer. "Great" Jane said, exasperated. She looked at us and just stared for a couple of seconds. And that was all it took for her to be writhing in pain on the ground. "Jane, this is not necessary." I told her. She ignored me. I stared at the mother vampire and let my powers work. "Come on, sister, they need to know we did this anyway." I tossed Renesme over my shoulder, she was bigger than me, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. I looked at the mother vampire one last time; she looked almost as if she were sleeping and walked away.

**Esme's POV**

I followed Nessie for after a while, feeling thirsty as well. I went into the woods and followed Nessie's scent. And about a mile or two ahead I smelt someone familiar. I remembered, from that day at the clearing with Victoria's newborns Jane Volturi….and another, from that time when I first saw Aro, Caius and Marcus, Alec Volturi. The Volturi kidnapped Nessie! I followed the three scents and I saw them. It was a unique experience, what I felt that time. At first I was writhing in excruciating pain, and then I felt…nothing. It must've been Jane and Alec's powers. I waited for what felt like years before the effect wore off. I ran as fast as I could back home. Edward stared at me like he was burning. I made sure Jacob was not in the room. He would probably freak out if he knew.

"Nessie's been kidnapped." I said.

"What did you say?" Rosalie asked, mortified, trying to believe she heard wrong.

"I followed Nessie's scent and a few miles away I smelled Alec and Jane Volturi. Then Jane tortured me and Alec used his powers and I was helpless. I should've helped I'm so sorry." I sobbed, tearlessly.

"Jane tortured you? Alright, that's it we're going to Volterra. Bella, Edward pack your bags. I need to speak to Aro."Carlisle said as angry as I've ever seen him.

"Jacob's listening." Edward said.

I heard the clip clop of Alice's shoes check behind the door.

"He's gone" she said.


	5. Alright, we train once more

**A/N:Sorry for the lack of update. I have insomnia and my sleeping schedule is currently upside down so my parents wouldn't let me go online at 2 in the morning. Oh, and I have a new summary in poetry form. The first part with Jane, Alec and Renesme was originally for the previous chapter. Forgive me for accidentally excluding it. Let's just pretend it was from chapter 4. I'm going to raise the rating to T just in case. I think the bloodshed in this chapter was pretty much inevitable and I couldn't not do it because it's impossible that it never would've happened. And Alec and Renesme aren't going to get together. I say that because they seem to have good chemistry while I was reading this. And I reuploaded Chapter 4 because of some name confusion. See, they were supposed to be named Woods but I changed it to Sherwood at the last minute. Sorry for the super long Author's note, and for that here's an extra long chapter.**

**"The Cullens move into, Juneau.  
****A different place, completely new.  
****They meet real wizards in the school.  
****Will they hate them or think they're cool?  
****The Volturi gets involved.  
****Are they the same or have they evolved?  
****Read on to find out"  
****And here goes the story.**

**Renesme's POV**

I woke up on a warm bed, in the dark. Two pairs of blood red eyes watched me. "Where am I?" I asked, knowing but refusing to believe. "Volterra, my dear, little Renesme." I could hear the sneer in Jane's voice. "We're here to guard you. You're family is trying to overthrow us and you're our biggest weapon." Alec said, more proffesional, his voice cold. "Please," I pleaded "Please let me go."

"Not until we get what we want."

And that was when it all hit me. I was in Volterra, thousands of miles away from my family, they were kidnapping me for something my family wasn't even doing and I was literally a few feet away from my possible death. This was the first time I was away from my parents for a long time, away from home, away from Jake. "Please, I just want to go home." I tried again, crying now. "She's annoying me, brother." Jane said, ignoring me. "Relax, sister. This will be over soon enough." Alec soothed her. "Please!" I gasped, getting desperate. Jane glared at me and after that my vision went blurry from the pain, I felt as if I was burning. I writhed, and screamed and somewhere in a quiet corner of my mind I could hear Alec shouting at his sister. I couldn't understand what they were saying but soon enough the pain was gone, and Alec was the one writhing on the ground. When the door swung shut his face went through a transformation. From serious and cold to shy and apologetic. "I'm really sorry about her." he said. "You made Jane angry just to save me. Thank you." I said. "Sorry about getting you here. I didn't want to do this." he explained. I didn't say anything, not knowing what to say, but he seemed to understand as he slumped back onto a chair.

**Here's the official start of Chapter 5**

**Leah's POV**

"Why the hell would you do that Jacob Black? You almost got killed! If it weren't for Mr. Burkes you'd be gone." I reprimanded Jacob. He had rushed over to Volterra alone trying to save Renesme and almost got killed by them. He wasn't even in Volterra yet. Now he has so many broken bones he won't be able to stand up or phase for a whole week. "They had Nessie, Leah. What if they had Lucas? What would you have done?" he asked. He had me stumped. "It still wasn't smart to go there alone, Jake." I said and walked away. I couldn't stay there. The thought of losing Lucas, no matter how short a time we've been together, echoed in my ears. Would have I been so blinded by rage that I would go straight to Volterra without any back up whatsoever? I shivered at the thought. And with one last look at Jacob, his limbs in casts, I walked away. "What are we going to do" I heard Rosalie say. "The same thing we did the last time Renesme was in danger." Carlisle said. "We're going in 24 hours." Edward walked down the stairs carrying several bags that were probably filled with cash.

"So are we." Leslie said.

"That leaves Rose and Emmett, and Lucas and Leah." Carlisle explained.

"Wait, why do I stay with her?" Rosalie asked, venom in her voice.

After imprinting I had warmed up to everyone, everyone but one. Rosalie was someone hard to warm up to. She wasn't exactly the nicest girl out there.

"What did I do to you? Besides, I don't like this any better than you do." I said.

"We need a representative from each one of us. Just tell them it's about Nessie. They'll understand." Carlisle said.

"Don't fight with Leah, please Rose? She isn't our enemy here." Edward said.

"I won't if she doesn't start with me." she said, stubbornly folding her arms across her chest.

"I won't" I sighed in relief. I was just starting to like this place, I didn't want that ruined now.

**Alec's POV**

I was getting really tired of sitting around all day. So, I let Renesme out for a drink. They filed out of the room where the draining took place. "Is there any left?" I asked. "Just one." Felix said, winking at Renesme as he wiped a drop of blood dripping down his chin. Renesme cowered when she realized what was happening. "Come on. You have to drink sometime." I pulled her inside, but once we got inside she just shuffled off to a corner avoiding the carcasses. I shrugged and started drinking. "Here, it's not that bad." I offered the womans neck to her. But she shook her head and continued trembling in her own little corner. "Ah, brother. You're here. I was getting worried. I thought the wolf boy had succeeded." Jane said, entering the room.

"Wolf boy? What are you talking about, sister?"

]"The wolf boy, _her _wolf boy, tried to visit her yesterday. He failed, naturally. Felix and Demitri got to him first. He would've been gone if it weren't for the Burkes." she smirked. Renesme whimpered. I looked in pity at the poor little girl. Sure, she looked older than me, but she was younger. Centuries younger.

"Don't tell me you're going soft on me." she laughed.

"But, sister, the Cullen's are not trying to overpower our Masters. Both you and I know that. I feel guilty for doing this to her."

"We don't think for ourselves. We only obey our Masters. Do you _want_ to get killed?"

"No, but there's a chance they can be wrong."

She gasped. "What's happened to you? You _have_ gone soft, haven't you? We merely follow our Masters. We've done that for hundreds of years and it's been working fine. We're not changing that." And with that she turned on her heel and walked out. "I heard you arguing and is she oka-OH YOU POOR THING!" Chelsea ran inside, closely followed by Afton trying to hug Renesme making her cower more violently into the corner. "Chelsea?"I couldn't say anything more. She usually put up a solid front, never showing any emotion, this was the most I've seen from her. "Please don't tell Aro I said that." she pleaded. "I won't, but...why?" I asked.

"I hate how we're treating her." she said simply.

"I do too, actually." I admitted.

"Ha! I heard every word you said!" Jane suddenly entered the room.

"Sister, no. Don't you get it? This is our chance to finally be free? With Chelsea and her powers we can tear this operation apart. You've wanted this for a long time. You told me so." I said.

"I know, but it's just too big a risk. We have everything to lose here." she said.

"Fine, don't get involved! Just don't touch Aro while we're doing this." I begged.

"I won't. But just because you're my brother. Alec, I love you. Please don't do this." she looked at me, red eyes couldn't have been more endearing.

"I can't. I want to do this. Chelsea, you take care of Marcus for me. We need him out if we're going to fool Aro. Renesme, we're going to get you out of here." I told her, and for once I saw the twinkle of hope in her eyes. For once in my life, I shed my cold indifference in front of Jane willingly. And wit the realization I saw on her face, she knew my mind was made up.

**Leah's POV**

It had been just around 7 or 8 hours since they left and, already, there was a big family of wizards and a coven of vegetarian vampires with us. I tried to take the time to remember all their names but, I could never memorize them. We were in the living room and Rosalie was being her usual bitchy self. Both Emmett and Lucas were out and Rosalie started talking to me, as if forced.

"I didn't choose to be a vampire you know? I would've chosen death over this." She said out of nowhere.

"Why wouldn't you? Vampires are all rich and gorgeous and all knowing, aren't they" I asked, genuinely curious.

"We aren't all knowing. And, I wanted to have a child. That's the reason why I hated Bella. She had the opportunity I never had and she ignored it." Rosalie said.

"I can't have a child either. I just recently found out." I said. I had managed to forget about this for the past couple of days but I remembered it again.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." she pulled me into a hug.

"It really sucks, but at least I have Lucas now. Like you have Emmett." I felt a tear trickle down my cheek.

"Yeah, you know you're really nice."I told her.

"You are too. Apparently we had a lot more in common." she smiled "Edward told me that once, I should've believed him. I like you, Leah."

That was the first time she ever used my name. "I like you too, Rosalie." I agreed.

"Aww, there are my two girls. You're hugging! Lucas, come see. They're getting along! It's a Christmas miracle! Wait, no it's not Christmas." Emmett jumped up and down like a five year old.

Rosalie and I smiled in tolerance. Well, maybe more. It was endearing.

**Alec's POV**

Aro sent out for me and Jane as security while Chelsea and Afton were left to watch Renesme. The Sherwood's wanted to talk to them. I passed by them outside the door. Carmen was crying on Stefan's shoulder. I did the best I could on not showing emotion. As we took our regular places on either side of our Masters. Aro and Caius stood up, touching palms. "Marcus." Aro whispered. "You go ahead. I'll just sit here." Marcus said, bored as always. But there was a couple of seconds after that when Aro and Caius had both eyes closed that Marcus looked at me. A sllight hint of interest in his face. He had a power of measuring loyalties after all. Of course he knows I want to get out of here. Well, at least he wasn't telling Aro. Chelsea did her job well. Now, to find an opportunity to get her out. I was cut out of my reverie when the Sherwood's entered.

"Ah, Carmen, Stefan. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Aro said, ignoring the teartracks on Carmen's face.

"We're backing out Aro. We can't do this anymore. After what happened to that child." Carmen spoke.

"Why would you back out? You know we're going through with this with or without you." Caius said.

Jane's expression was solid, but I could sense that she was scandalized, I wasn't her brother for a 300 years for nothing.

"We'd rather not do this anymore." said Stefan.

"You understand we have to go through with this, right? We vowed to put a stop to everything that threatens to expose our existence." Aro said.

Jane's fists balled up and Marcus tilted his head to the right as if in unbelievable amusement.

"As long as you understand that we're going to help our daughter and whomever she cares for from now on." Carmen said, head held high.

"As long as you understand that once you cooperate in helping the Cullen's we will do everything in our power to stop you." it was clear in Caius' voice that what he meant by stop was kill.

"Understood." Stefan said.

"Understood" Aro and Caius repeated.

The Sherwood's nodded and walked out the doors.

"We're planning an assault in a clearing in Juneau in a week. You'll take the lead won't you Alec?" Aro said.

"I'd rather not. I'll stand back for my dear sister." I said.

Jane seemed startled.

"Well, will you head the assault, dear Jane?" Aro asked.

"Y-yes Master." Jane nodded.

"Master, I must go and guard the child." I said.

"Very well. We'll be here planning." Aro nodded.

And with one last look at Jane who hid her hands behind her back and at Marcus looking at Jane the same way he looked at me, I walked away.

"They're planning another assault on your family." I adressed Renesme.

"Jake" she whispered and cowered in a corner once again.

We sat in silence for a while. Renesme in Chelsea's arms. Afton the most silent presence amongst us. When suddenly the door opened. It was Jane.

"Brother, I'm tired of this as well. I'm joining you." she said, face blank. I smirked at her.

"Don't be a fool, brother. I still don't like the Cullen's. My dislike for Aro just far outweighs my dislike for them." she said, calling Aro by his first name for the first time.

"Great to have you, sister. Chelsea, loosen the bonds." I told her.

"You didn't loosen my ties to Aro?" Jane asked, surprised.

"I returned them back to normal. I thought you should have your freedom...and now everyone else does as well. Even Marcus." Chelsea smiled at her.

"Hm, no wonder Marcus didn't touch palms with Aro or turn us in. Job well done." she turned to Chelsea.

"Thank you. Now, tell me. What were you planning?" she asked.

I could've jumped for joy, but I settled for grinning. Thus the planning begun.

**Alice's POV**

I was listening to Jasper talk, once again, to the Amazonian vampires when I had a vision. The Volturi in the big clearing near the Riverbank without the Sherwoods , filing in straight rows one by one, a week from now. And another. The twins, Jane and Alec smiling down a pile of pale sparkling chunks of charring vampire flesh. I gasped and clutched Jaspers arm. I must not tell anyone but my family. "What is it, honey?" he asked. "Nothing, just surprised. That's all." I shook my head. Once we sent the Amazon Vampires on their way, out of super sensitive vampire earshot. I told Jasper everything. We then proceeded to alert Carlisle and Esme first, then Bella and Edward, then Emmett and Rosalie. We were done locating people so we met back at the spare house we kept in Prospect Creek.

Prospect Creek was a nice hideout. Full of uninterested miners and no one else. But I never liked it here. It was always so cold. I'm not used to feeling cold anymore. Especially whilst being dressed for the warm. I shivered, Jasper pulled me closer to him and I could feel his warmth as we walked closer to the inconspicuous log cabin. They were all already there, waiting for us in tense silence. All eyes darted to us as we entered. My eyes first fell upon Edward. He gave me a pleading look, and I willingly obliged remembering my vision.

"I don't really know what to make of that. It could have been anyone. Like last year with Bree." Edward reasoned.

"Uncertainty or none we can't let them risk their lives again for us." Carlisle said.

"Aw come on, Carlisle. We're never in any danger. Bella's got us all covered, right Bells?" Emmett winked at her.

"We could let them choose, like last time." I suggested.

"Let's do that." Esme nodded.

So it was decided. We wen't back home and made the announcements, and to our surprise the Sherwood's were there. Jasper got into an obviously protective stance in front of me and I could see the other boys did the same. Rosalie pushed Emmett aside and stepped forward head on. "What do you want?" she asked aggression in every note of her voice. I heard Leila whimper.

"We want our daughter back." Stefan said.

"I think it's her choice whether or not she wants you back." Leah said, defending her little brother. That girl has grown on me, she's so nice.

"We just want her back. We don't care anymore. They don't seem to be posing any sort of threat to her." Carmen said stepping towards Seth.

Seth and Leila's eyes brightened up. "Carmen Sherwood, and this is my husband Stefan." she shook Seth's hand, so did Stefan.

"You have no idea how very pleased I am to meet you." Seth was practically bouncing up and down, his signature toothy grin visible in his face. Leila went over to hug them.

"I hate to interrupt this heartfelt reunion, especially with the news I have but I have some rather bad news." Carlisle said.

Then Edward began to tell them about my vision in detail.

"We're still staying. You're family. And besides we want revenge for what they did to Irina." Kate said, determined.

"We've been waiting for the Volturi's downfall for centuries." Stefan from the Romanian coven stated.

And like before each coven stated their determination. Former-Volturi witness or not.

Jaspor stood back straight up and rubbed his hands together. "Alright, we train once more."

**A/N: The next chapter is the last.**


End file.
